creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
That Last Night
I went to visit his grave again. I couldn't help it. It was so unreal, I didn't want him gone. He was young, alive, and healthy, there was no reason he should be gone. So I couldn't help but to visit his grave. I missed him more than he would ever know. I sat for hours talking to him. I would only leave when it started to get too dark and I couldn't handle being in the cemetery any longer. He'd been gone for almost two weeks now, and I still couldn't get back into my daily routine. I would wake up, go to school, visit him, come home, and then go to sleep. My parents were starting to get worried about me. There was talk about sending me to a therapist. Not something I wanted to do. I wanted to deal with this on my own. I was sure I would be fine once the realization kicked in that he was gone. I'd heard that it sometimes took months for people to realize that someone had passed away, gone from their lives. Especially when they were really close like he and I were. I was in love with him, had been for years. I had never told him. I wish I had now. I wish I had told him so many things. Like the things I'm telling him now. Sometimes I wonder, sometimes I hope, that he can hear me. That somewhere, wherever he may be, he's there, listening to all the things I'm telling him. When I talk to him, I talk about my day, about school, how nothing is the same without me. I told him yesterday that my parents wanted me to see someone so I would stop visiting him, and mourning him so much. I told him that it made me mad, because they were trying to take away the time I had with him. I ranted about it for an hour or so, until I had to go home. As I sit in class today, I think about him. I'm always thinking about him. I look out the window of my classroom and see that the leaves are turning colors. It's fall, almost his birthday, too. I got him a present. I hope he likes it. Today I have to go home before I see him. My parents said so. I don't want to. They're taking away my time from him. It wasn't fair. It was normal for me to mourn like this. It had only been two weeks. Did they expect me to get over him so quickly? Knowing how I felt about him? The school bell rings to release and I stand up. Someone tries to talk to me but I ignore them. I want to hurry and get home so I can go visit him. I leave school and walk home, it's only two blocks so it takes about 10 minutes. I walk in the door and my parents are sitting there on the living room couch with some... stranger. I glance at the stranger and then at them. "Who is this?" I ask accusingly. My parents both frown and look at each other before my mom speaks up. "Honey, we told you we wanted you to see a therapist, so we brought one home to talk to you. We figured we couldn't get you to any other way." No, no, I thought. I don't want to. I just want to see him. I slowly backed towards the door. No... I have to go talk to him. "Honey, please..." My mother started but she didn't have time to finished as I bolted out the door and headed towards the cemetery. I had to talk to him. Had to tell him how my parents had betrayed me. That they didn't want me to see him anymore! I cried as I ran there. Felt hot tears on my face as the wind blew against me. They can't make me stop seeing him. I refuse! They took him away too young! He was a good person! He didn't deserve to die! It wasn't his time! By the time I got to his grave I was breathing hard from crying and running. I hugged his gravestone and cried for a little while before telling him what had happened. It was starting to get chilly but I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face my parent after that. I started shivering slightly. I sat there a few minutes in silence before getting up and dusting myself off. I started to walk away when I thought I heard a whisper... I stood still listening. I heard nothing and started walking away again. "Don't leave." I heard this time I know. I turned around but saw nothing. I searched for where the whisper was coming from but the only sign of life in this cemetery was me. I sighed. Maybe this was getting to me. Maybe my parents were right. I turned to go again. "Please, don't leave me!" This time it was more than a whisper and the voice sounded familiar. It sounded like his. I turned to look at his grave. Nothing seemed out of place. I walked over to it. Now I was sure that this was getting to me. My imagination was playing tricks on me. I placed a hand on his gravestone and sighed. "I love you," I said, holding back more tears. "I love you too," I heard from the same voice again. No, I thought, this can't be real. He can't be speaking to me. Someone must be trying to prank me. To make fun of the crazy girl. I looked around again but there was still no one there but me. "Whoever you are, stop it! It isn't funny," I yelled to the graveyard. Dogs started barking and I turned back to look at his grave. He was standing there. I fell backwards. "Come be with me," he said reaching out his hand. "You don't have to go back to you parents and you can stay with me forever." "I can't," I told him, my voice shaking slightly. "I'm alive and you're dead. We can't be together like that." A slow smile spread across his face. It looked evil. Not like the smile I loved. "We can fix that." I tried to get up and run away but he grabbed me. "You always talked about how you missed me and wanted to be with me. Well I have a way you can. We just have to make you dead and then I won't be so lonely here by myself! People will just say it's a modern day Romeo and Juliet!" he laughed. He pulled me towards his grave and I couldn't get away. He was just too strong for me. "You can't kill me!" I screamed. "No! Please! I can live for you!" He laughed again. "Ha! Now wouldn't that be selfish of you? You did mean it when you said you loved me didn't you! You meant it when you said you wanted to be with me." "Yes," I cried. "I did! But we can't be together if I am alive and you are dead. Please! Please don't hurt me!" "Too late," he grinned and pulled me under the cold earth. I was still alive and suffocating under the dirt. "Now we can be together forever!" He said as I sobbed my last breath. Now I'm stuck here with him. He's not himself anymore though. And I think I'm becoming like him. I don't talk to him anymore. I just sit on one of the gravestones and cry. My parents think I've run away. And that it's all their fault. I can't tell them otherwise. I'm stuck here becoming a demon just like him. Category:Demon/Devil